Shuichi and the Love Key
by V-Create1
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Shuichi winning the hearts of and getting lucky with all the Danganronpa V3 cast, yes, even the boys.
1. The Girl Genius (Shuichi x Miu)

Miu Iruma.

The Ultimate Inventor.

She certainly did a fantastic job of making herself known here at the Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Among all the students, Miu was easily one of the loudest and most boisterous. No one could go a single day without hearing her boasts about how smart and beautiful she was. She also had this tendency to be rather vulgar and crude; it seemed that every word to escape her mouth was a nasty joke that no one asked for. So it went without saying that at times, Miu was simply too much for Shuichi Saihara and the other fourteen students to handle.

However, at times Shuichi couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. The slightest comment challenging her would instantly turn her timid, and Kokichi would often humiliate her in front of the class.

There was certainly something oddly charming about Miu Iruma, whether Shuichi wanted to admit it or not.

Almost everyone had met up in the Dining Hall. This was all part of Kaede Akamatsu's plan to keep everybody together, as a means of preventing anybody from dying. Everybody but Shuichi had gathered around, sitting in chairs and eating meals prepared by Kirumi Tojo.

"Why did Kaede gather us all today?" asked Ryoma Hoshi, looking out the window.

"Wasn't it to keep our bonds strong and to keep us alive through the power of friendship?" Tsumugi Shirogane suggested.

"Tsumugi is right!" Kaede replied. "But, we're missing somebody, so we can't start yet,"

Off to the far right side of the table, Miu gave a haughty laugh. "Ha ha! Poo-ichi's probably jerking himself awake, that fuckin' virgin!" She shouted through a mouthful of vanilla ice cream. "What a loser!"

On the other side of the table, Kokichi Oma gave a quiet snicker. "Pfft, you're one to talk about being a loser! If you keep eating ice cream for breakfast, you're gonna get fat! And no one's gonna want to use you as their filthy cum rag again!"

Miu gasped, almost choking on her ice cream as she dropped her spoon onto the table. "Wh-what? Fat?" Miu looked down and pouted. "I-I'm not fat!" She shrieked. "Ice cream goes straight to my boobs!"

"Do we have to talk about this at the breakfast table?" Himiko Yumeno mumbled, pulling her large hat over her eyes. "If we keep this up, I'm leaving,"

"No! You can't leave!" Kaede protested, standing up suddenly. "We can't leave now! We haven't started the group meeting yet!"br /br  
"I can't stay here, not with everyone saying these things about me!" Miu shouted back.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Kokichi asked with a grin on his face. "Can't handle a few comments? What are you gonna do, go back to your room and finger yourself? What are you, a virgin?"

Miu gasped in horror. Everyone in the room was looking at her, some in concern, some in disgust. She began to sweat profusely as she tugged at the rubber barbed-wire necklace she wore. "U-Umm…"

Before Miu could begin her comment, Shuichi opened the door to the Dining Hall and entered. "Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm!" He said to everyone as he took a seat between Kaede and Tsumugi. "I was researching an old, unsolved case last night," He muttered under his breath. "What's going on right now?"

Kaede cleared her throat. "Good timing, Shuichi. See, we were just about to begin the meeting, when-"

"Miu started bullying me!" Kokichi wailed, a flood of crocodile tears streaming from his eyes.

"I don't think that's exactly what happened-" Tsumugi tried to speak up before a louder voice overtook her own.

"That's not what happened!" Miu screamed at Kokichi. Everyone went silent as Miu caught her breath afterward. Everyone looked in her direction for a few seconds before going back to eating their food. After a few minutes, Miu stood up. "I… think I need to go…" She whispered, running out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Ah, so much better without her around!" Kokichi said, drinking his tea. "So, what brings us in here, Kaede?"

Kaede sighed and put her backpack on, and exited the room. Everyone else left as well, leaving Kokichi behind.

In the hallway, Shuichi was following Kaede back to the classroom on the floor above. "Kaede, what happened?" He asked her.

Kaede shook her head. "Nothing, just Miu and Kokichi being themselves again…" She replied.

Shuichi nodded. While it was true that Miu did sometimes get under his skin, he certainly had some level of concern for her. The slightest criticism seemed to drive her to tears, and Kokichi certainly loved to make things worse at every turn. Moreover, Miu's hostile and intimidating exterior but timid interior made her difficult to really connect with, so it wasn't likely she had many friends either.

"Hey Kaede?" Shuichi begin. Kaede stopped and turned to face Shuichi, giving him a quiet "Hmm?". "Well, I'm a little concerned about Miu. Do you think we should go check on her?" He suggested. While he wasn't used to taking the initiative, Kaede certainly helped him learn to be more empathetic. Even though he was a detective first and foremost, he still just wanted to make sure Miu hadn't been impacted too badly.

Kaede sighed and rolled her eyes. "She gets like this all the time. In a few hours, she's just going to go right back to bragging,"

"But what if she doesn't?" Shuichi asked her. "There could be a lot more to Miu than we know about. Obviously, she's rather insecure about herself. She doesn't have a lot of friends, and she keeps herself locked in her lab all day,"

Kaede nodded. "Okay, okay. Just don't beat yourself up if you can't get through to her, okay? You're the Ultimate Detective, not the Ultimate Counselor,"

"You're not coming with me?" Shuichi asked her. "I thought we were going to be friends with everybody…" He muttered, scratching his head.

"Well," Kaede began, taking in a deep breath. "I just… I know that there's no way she'd ever listen to me, you know? I think you have a much better chance of getting her to listen to you,"

Shuichi nodded. "Got it. I'll see you once I'm all finished," In a flash, Shuichi dashed off and headed toward the school's courtyard. Everyone else had left for either their dorms or a room in the academy, leaving the courtyard empty. Shuichi strolled through the grassy path as he came across the building he was looking for - the Ultimate Inventor Lab.

"Hello?" Shuichi asked, knocking on the door. After a few seconds, the door creaked open just slightly, with Miu looking out the side to see who it was. A tear was running down her eye and her mouth was quivering.

"P-Pooichi!" Miu yelled behind the door. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"I'm just checking on you," Shuichi replied. "Are you doing okay?" He asked her.

Miu trembled a little bit before opening the door up for the Ultimate Detective and closing the door behind him. "N-Not really…" She whispered to him. "Everyone is always so mean to me!" She complained through tears. "I just wanna be friends with somebody, but nobody likes me! How could you not like me?! I'm the girl with the golden brain! I've made some of the coolest inventions you've ever seen! And look at my tits, they're massive!"

Shuichi blushed a little at Miu's last comment, looking away and trying not to let his eyes wander south. He tugged at his hat a little bit, trying to think of something to say. "Oh, your inventions! May I see some of those?" He asked her.

Miu's eyes lit up as she suddenly stopped crying. Her two ahoges stood up on end as her mouth suddenly fixed itself into a large smile. "Of course! I'll show you all my fucking awesome inventions!"

 _All of them?_ Shuichi thought to himself. Looking around the Ultimate Inventor Lab, some of the devices he could see looked almost sci-fi. Many of them had robotic limbs or saw blades attached to them, and the bed in the middle of the room certainly gave the room the overall atmosphere of a torture chamber. _I already regret this-_

In a flash, Miu pulled what appeared to be a pink ray gun out of a crate. "Check this out!" She boasted, pointing the gun at Shuichi.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Shuichi screamed, raising his hands up as he backed himself toward the entrance.

"Relax!" Miu instructed him, pulling the trigger on the gun. Shuichi closed his eyes, expecting to be blown to bits - but instead he noticed a pair of dark turquoise boxers in Miu's other hand.

 _Hey, those kinda look like mine-_ Shuichi thought to himself. Then, his eyes widened when he realized that it felt…"different in his pants. As if his crotch was pushing against his pants with no sort of barrier between the two. His eyes widened when he realized. "Wh-what?!" Shuichi gasped, looking back-and-forth. "H-how did you steal my underwear?!"

Miu laughed and put Shuichi's boxers on a shelf in the corner. "How cool is THAT? It's a transporter for underwear! It's still a prototype, but I'm workin' on it!"

Shuichi scowled at Miu. This was embarrassing to him! Why would she steal his underwear like this? "Miu, give me them back!"

Ignoring Shuichi's request, Miu pulled out a pink flashlight from that same crate. "Now check this out, it's a light that makes you cum if you look into it!" She boasted.

"Whoa!" Shuichi closed his eyes, making sure he didn't look at the flashlight. "Why would you invent something like that?" He asked her.

Miu laughed again. "It's so funny watchin' virgins like you cum in their pants and be so embarrassed about it!" She replied. "I didn't even turn on the light, so you're good!"

Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes. "Why do you keep teasing me like this? Do you think it's funny?"

The Ultimate Inventor gasped at Shuichi's insinuation. "N-No, I just… I… It's good to be sexually active… you know?"

Shuichi shook his head. "You can't force that on people, Miu. That's harassment. If it gets physical, it's assault,"

Miu whined something indistinct before handing Shuichi his boxers. "Okay, okay… I'm sorry…" She looked down and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Miu?" Shuichi asked her.

"J-Just take them and ch-change back into them!" Miu shouted at Shuichi. "I-It's clear you don't really want to be around me anyway…"

Shuichi looked back at the door. It's true, Miu was making him a bit uncomfortable, but he knew that it was all just an act. He certainly didn't want to go back and leave her the way she was. As Kaede said, she would just go back to being the boisterous, vulgar woman he knew her to be, and then return to being a sobbing mess in minutes. No, Shuichi knew that there had to be more to her! He simply couldn't leave her here back where she started.

"Hey, may I use that room over there?" Shuichi asked Miu. He pointed at a door off to the right corner of the room.

"Huh?" Miu asked. "Oh hey, that's the totally awesome shower room I built myself! Just don't press any buttons in there! I still haven't figured out exactly how to work all of it!"

Shuichi nodded. "Thanks, Miu." He replied to her with a smile."Hey, she seemed kind of sweet there… if only for that one sentence. He thought to himself, before entering the room. Inside was a large, rectangular shower with a long head, and for some reason four robotic arms connected to the middle of it. An array of multicolored buttons lined the back of the shower, though he remembered what Miu said earlier. "Don't touch anything. Who knows what these could even mean?" He asked himself before he slipped off his shoes, before unzipping his black pants and pulling them down. "Huh, gotta hand it to Miu. She basically invented an underwear teleporter," He uttered before pulling out his boxers. He started to put them on before the image of Miu flashed into his mind.

 _We really don't give Miu enough credit._

Shuichi closed his eyes, imagining Miu's image. Even though she was rude and hard to get along with, she was still cute. No, not just cute, gorgeous. No, not even that. She was _sexy_!

"And look at my tits, they're massive!" He remembered Miu saying earlier. Even though he did his best to make sure not to look down at Miu's chest, he couldn't help himself - a few times, he had taken a peek. Sure she wasn't the thinnest of women, but she certainly had an absolutely _beautiful_ figure. In fact, to Shuichi, that was even better for her.

Of course, all these thoughts began to… _arouse_ him, to say the least. Shuichi's cock began to slowly rise from his thoughts, as his breathing grew heavier. "Miu…" He muttered to himself. He shook his head quickly. He couldn't be thinking of a friend in this way! He barely even _knew_ her! Sure, he felt that he was starting to see another side to her, but it was too early to be thinking about that-

Before Shuichi could finish his thought, the door slammed open. "Hey, Shuichi-" Miu called his name before she gasped, her face flushing red. She caught an eyeful of Shuichi's erect dick. Shuichi gasped as well, before covering his crotch and blushing.

"M-Miu, what are you doing?!" He asked, quickly sliding his boxers back on. He couldn't even look her in the eye.

Miu tried to say something, but she kept stuttering over her words. Her hands were visibly shaking. "W-W-w-w-were you… j-jer- masturbating to me?!" She asked, also trying to avoid eye contact with Shuichi.

"N-No!" Shuichi defended himself. He didn't want her to know that for a brief moment, he had begun to fantasize about her. Even if he wouldn't have rubbed one out in her lab.

Miu huffed, standing in the doorway for a few minutes before she closed the door behind her, then looked into Shuichi's eyes. "D-Did you want me to help you with it?"

Shuichi gasped and looked away. Miu slowly approached him and leaned downward a bit, giving Shuichi a clear view of her chest. Shuichi blushed again, trying not to give into his sexual urges. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the image of Miu out of his mind. Even if he closed his eyes, the picture of Miu's breasts near his face would still be there. Her sexy, alluring voice and her body heat next to his made it even harder for him to think of anything else.

"I-Is right here the best place to do that?" Shuichi asked her, in a last-ditch attempt to resist his sexual desires.

Miu's dual ahoges stood up on end again. "Huh? You mean…" She covered her mouth as her face went red. "Y-You actually want to do it?!"

"N-No!" Shuichi protested. "I-I just, I…" Shuichi scrambled to find the right words, but simply couldn't. He hadn't felt this level of sexual pressure before in his life. Miu was right - he was a virgin. Not to mention that being a detective of his kind, he simply wasn't looking for that type of pleasure.

"Well, wait in my lab and make up your mind!" Miu shouted at him, pushing him out of the shower room and back into her lab. She closed the door behind her.

Crap, not again!

Shuichi sighed, knowing that he had been getting so close to seeing the real Miu. While he still had some leftover embarrassment, he certainly didn't want her to be upset with him. With how close he had gotten, he couldn't just leave things the way they were.

As his friend Kaito Momota told him, he had to follow a man's passion wherever that guided him. The images of Miu began flashing in his mind again, her beautiful smile, her hidden cute side, her bountiful breasts, her luscious figure, everything. All this started to excite him again. Shuichi's palms glazed with sweat as he reached for the doorknob.

"Miu?" Shuichi called out, opening up the door to the shower room again. His eyes opened wide as he noticed Miu in the shower. Her uniform, garter, gloves, boots, and socks were left on the ground, leaving her in only white lingerie. She had just unhooked her bra when Shuichi walked in. He couldn't help but observe her curvy, beautiful figure nearly nude before him. Within seconds, his cock erected at the sight of her.

"Eek!" Miu cried out, her face flushing a bright red. She tried to cover her chest and crotch with her hands. "Po-, uh, Shuichi!" She screamed.

"S-Sorry!" Shuichi quickly apologized, trying to cover his eyes. Once more, the image of semi-nude Miu was burned into his memory.

Miu was silent for a few seconds before she looked back at Shuichi and gave a nervous laugh. "H-Hey, look at that… you've got a hard-on right now!"

Shuichi gasped and covered his crotch. "H-Hey!" His face went red too. He didn't want to admit it, but he was"ready. He had never been so sure of his sexual desires in his life. Shuichi had never even seen a nude woman in his life, except for on the internet. Hey, she saw him first, so it was only fair…

Miu smiled at Shuichi and walked toward him, though she was still blushing madly. "Shuichi, you coulda at least let me finish first~" Miu flirted to him as she approached, wrapping her arms around his chest. Shuichi looked into Miu's eyes and went silent. He had no idea what to do at the moment, but then he remembered.

"Hey Miu, since you're in your underwear, and I still have a shirt on, it's only fair that I take mine off, right?" Shuichi asked her.

Miu gasped. When she walked in on Shuichi, it was different. That was an accident. Now he was offering to take off his clothing for her, voluntarily. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she had never had even this happen before. She'd never seen a nude man before, except on the internet. "Y-Yeah! Take off your clothes, Shuichi! I was generous enough to do it for you! P-Please do the same for me…"

Shuichi smiled at Miu's request. She took her arms off of him as he pulled his black shirt and white undershirt off. His stomach and chest weren't super muscular, but they had some tone to them. He was certainly rather pale though. "There, I did it," He told her, throwing his clothes with the rest of the clothes on the ground.

Miu went speechless as she looked Shuichi up and down. While he was definitely no beefcake, she found something about his slender figure to be very attractive, especially with how shy he was about sex. Instead of saying something, she began to touch his chest, running her fingers down to his stomach.

"A-ah!" Shuichi breathed out in pleasure. Miu's soft, warm hands touching his chest was the most pleasant feeling he'd gotten in his life. His body tingled and shivered at her touch, and his face would get redder by the second. That's when he got an excellent idea. "H-Hey, Miu?" The Ultimate Inventor's ahoges pointed upward. "M-May I… touch you too?"

A wide smile spread across Miu's face. "P-Please, Shuichi! Touch me wherever you'd like! Y-You know you've always wanted to!" She cried out.

With a nod, Shuichi moved his hand onto Miu's midsection. Her skin was soft and squishy to the touch. Miu let out an exaggerated moan as Shuichi slowly moved his hand upward.

"Sh-Shuichi!" Miu cried out. "N-No one's ever touched me there before! I'm gettin' all wet!" She moaned.

Shuichi chuckled a bit, now finding Miu's dramatic timidness kind of adorable. In a bold move, he slid his hand up to Miu's left breast, giving a light squeeze. As expected, Miu gave another moan.

"O-Of course you went and touched my tits! You always wanted that!" She screamed. "How do they feel? Are they big and soft enough for you? Do like them?"

Shuichi nodded. "I… I've never done this before, and… well…" Shuichi felt a little awkward talking about this in detail, but continued to feel up Miu. She continually let out nervous moans as he touched her.

After a few seconds, Miu slid the straps of her bra down. "O-Okay Shuichi, I… think you've earned this…" She muttered as she slid out of her bra straps. She held the bra against her chest, her face flushing again. She seemed to freeze in place as she broke eye contact with Shuichi.

"It's okay, Miu," Shuichi reassured her with a smile. "If you want, I can do that for you,"

Miu smiled back at Shuichi and kissed him on the lips, before sliding her tongue inside of his mouth. Shuichi's eyes widened, clearly not expecting this, but he wrapped his arms around Miu and returned the kiss, closing his eyes. In the midst of their kiss, Shuichi took Miu's bra as she let go, and he threw it with the rest of the clothes. After a few seconds of a french kiss, Miu pulled away, with her tongue hanging out and a trail of saliva between their mouths. Shuichi smiled, and then blushed wide as he saw Miu's exposed breasts.

They're even bigger than I imagined… Shuichi muttered to himself, covering his mouth as he looked at her chest, stunned.

"You don't have to stare that long..." Miu whispered. "B-But if you want to, you can!"

Shuichi gave another smile as he pinned Miu against the shower wall and put his hand on her breast. Miu let out another moan as Shuichi ran his fingertips over her nipples, and her body began to sweat at the touch of his warm, gentle hands. Her nipples began to harden at his touch, chills running down her body.

"C-Careful, they're s-sensitive!" Miu screamed with utmost pleasure. She felt her panties beginning to dampen the more he felt her."Oh, this is so embarrassing, but I love it so much! Miu thought to herself. She always thought she'd be the dominant one during her first time, but here she was, being pinned against a wall and felt up. She had to take initiative again!

Without any warning, Miu reached her hand down Shuichi's boxers and grabbed his erect cock. Shuichi gasped as he felt Miu's hand on his member, and began to exhale deeply as she began to jerk him off.

"M-Miu!" Shuichi shouted, french-kissing Miu again. The two of them went at this for a few more seconds before Shuichi boldly reached his other hand down Miu's panties, feeling her wet opening as he started to finger her.

As expected, Miu let out a loud moan as Shuichi moved his fingers in and out of her. It wasn't the real thing yet, but feeling his fingers inside her just felt so _good_! Her juices began to drip down her leg and into the shower as she screamed in pleasure. After a few minutes of the two of them masturbating each other, Miu accidentally pressed her head against a button behind her.

Miu pushed Shuichi away as the arms from the shower grabbed her and pushed her against the adjacent wall, rendering her immobile.  
"Shuichi, a little help?" Miu asked him.

"Which button do I press?" Shuichi asked, observing all the buttons.

"That green one!" Miu replied. Shuichi scratched his head in confusion, as there were multiple green buttons.

"Which one?" Shuichi asked her.

"N-Never mind… You can figure it out later," Miu told Shuichi. "K-Keep me tied up like this! I… actually like it. I was planning to do this to you, but… I can't do it…"

Shuichi nodded and gave a smile. "So you want me to take the lead for you, huh?"

Miu gave a begrudging nod in return. "Y-yeah… And if you don't mind… be as rough as possible! I'm talkin' biting, choking, slapping, all that good stuff! No, really! If I don't like it, I'll just say 'Monokuma', okay?"

"Uh… I don't know if I'd be any good at any of that…"

Miu nodded. "I-I get it… J-Just do what you can, okay? I've… never done it before…" Miu squeaked as she finished that sentence. "N-No, I mean I-"

Shuichi shook his head. "It's okay, Miu. I haven't either," He replied. "Anyway… I think it's time we finish what we started," Shuichi slid off his boxers, giving Miu a clear look at his erect dick this time. "Well… here we go," Shuichi began, before sliding down Miu's panties.

Miu closed her eyes and gave a nervous moan as her pussy was exposed to Shuichi. With haste, Shuichi thrust his dick into her, warranting a scream of pleasure from Miu.

"Shuichi!" Miu moaned. "Take me! Harder, Shuichi!" She screamed as the Detective thrust in and out of her. Shuichi put his head against Miu's chest and began to suckle on Miu's nipple, while starting to go even faster. "Shuichiiiii!" Miu screamed as she felt her body heat up immensely. She always dreamed of having sex, but this was something she could have never expected. Miu tried to wriggle around, but the arms kept her trapped in position, and she"loved it. Unable to do much else, Miu grinded her hips against Shuichi, the two of them fucking in rhythm.

As the two began to speed up, Shuichi remembered something Miu told him earlier, and lightly bit on Miu's areola. She gave a loud scream - partially in pain, partially in pleasure. Shuichi pulled his head away and continued this process with her other nipple as Miu screamed and moaned continually. After almost a minute of this, Shuichi reached his head up to Miu's neck and softly bit onto its side. Miu gave another moan as her body tingled with the pleasure, she felt like she was melting at the touch of his mouth.

"Sh-Shuichi..." Miu began, forcing her eyes open. "P-Press that red button up there!" Miu requested. "I-I've always wanted to try this,"

Shuichi nodded and pressed the red button at the top, and a hatch from the ceiling opened up as white liquid wax poured over Miu and Shuichi.

"Ah, it's so hot!" Shuichi shouted, the wax almost scalding his body. "Wh-why would you do this?"

Miu gave a lewd grin as the wax dripped down her body. "I-It's a weird kink, but... it feels _good_. Isn't there something sexy about this, Shuichi? It's like your body gets hotter the more intense this gets... Please, finish me off..." She invited him as a trail of saliva ran down her mouth. Shuichi nodded, ignoring the pain. He was still erect, and was just about to finish as well. He wrapped his arms around Miu and thrust into her again, going harder and faster than before.

"Sh-Shuichi, I… I think I'm gonna…" Miu tried to hold back everything she had. She clenched her eyes shut as her folds tightened around Shuichi. As embarrassing as this was already, she didn't need this to be even"more embarrassing.

"What… are you gonna… do?" Shuichi asked her, also giving sounds of pleasure. The hot wax was painful, but something about it felt so _sexy_.

"I'm… gonna cum!" Miu screamed as she squirted all over Shuichi's cock and on the floor of the bathroom. Shuichi screamed too as he ejaculated over the walls and inside of Miu. Shuichi pulled himself out of her, the two of them still red in the face and panting. "Y-You… probably think that's pathetic… cumming from just some boring vanilla sex.." Miu panted.

"N-No, it's okay," Shuichi exhaled. Only Miu could find something like this to be "vanilla", but still. He loved it just as much as she did. "I-I… obviously did too…" The two of them looked into each others' eyes and gave a warm smile, both of them covered in white wax and each others' fluids. They hadn't known each other too well at just the beginning of the day, but that certainly changed very quickly. Shuichi grabbed Miu by the waist and French-kissed her again, the two of them not moving from their position even though Miu was still tied up. After a few minutes, Shuichi pulled away again. "I should probably let you free now," Shuichi remarked. Miu nodded in return.

"I-I wanna be free now! It's embarrassing being sub for you..."

Shuichi nodded in response. "Which button did you say it was?"

"The green one furthest to the left," Miu replied. Shuichi pressed the button as Miu was released.

"Oh, we got all dirty!" Miu noted. "And look at this floor! We should probably shower each other off so that no one gets suspicious when we go back to our dorms," Miu suggested.

"Good idea," Shuichi replied. "Now, in this labyrinth of buttons, which one turns on the shower?"

"I've got it!" Miu told him, pressing a yellow button at the top.

Shuichi and Miu French-kissed some more as they continued exploring each others' nude bodies. They rubbed soap over each other to get their juices off of them, and to clean off the floor. They were eager to wash every inch of each other as the water cleaned the soap and bodily juices off of their skin.

"H-Hey, Shuichi?" Miu began, her face flushed. "When we go back, j-just… don't tell anyone about how this happened, okay…?"

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked her.

"...J-Just… if you have to brag about landing a big-titted babe like me… just… t-tell 'em I dominated the fuck outta you." Miu requested, hugging Shuichi and resting her head on his chest.

Shuichi smiled at Miu and nodded. "Of course." During all this, Miu suddenly had another, more important thought.

"Oh, crap!" Miu cried out. "Shuichi, we didn't use any protection!"

Shuichi gasped. "Oh no, you're right!" How did this not cross his mind? Was he so caught up in the moment? Shuichi never carried condoms around, as he never expected to get laid in his life. It only seemed plausible that Miu would have some around, right? _Dammit, Shuichi, you've gone and fucked up now!_

Miu looked at her stomach, imagining a baby growing inside of her, and the agonizing nine months which would come afterward. She smiled as she thought about a little version of herself and Shuichi crawling around on the floors, the two of them happy with each other and their beautiful child, or children. "Well… there's no telling if it happened or not, but if I am knocked up… I always wanted to be a mother," Miu admitted to Shuichi. "How about you? Would you take care of the baby with me?"

Shuichi went speechless. Not too long ago, he felt like he didn't even know Miu, and now she was suggesting she have a child with him?"I guess that's what happens… But I think I'll do it. Shuichi cleared his throat and looked Miu in the eye. "You know what, Miu? If you are pregnant, I'll definitely take care of the baby with you. I…"

"What are ya gonna say?" Miu asked him, raising an eyebrow. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she anticipated Shuichi's next words.

"I… I love you, Miu," Shuichi confessed to her. "I always found you to be… kind of adorable, really..." Shuichi admitted, his voice stuttering a bit as he got the words out. He knew it was a good idea to talk to her today. "B-But now, I definitely can say that,"

Tears began to well up in Miu's eyes as she took Shuichi in an embrace. "I… I love you too, Shuichi!"

After the two of them finished up in the shower, they both went back into the main room. Shuichi grabbed his clothes, but notably, Miu didn't grab hers.

"Hey Miu, why didn't you grab your clothes?" Shuichi asked, about to change back into his clothes.

"Huh? Well… 'cause I'm not done. I'm feelin' a Round 2! I wanna spice things up a bit!" Miu flirted, pushing Shuichi onto the bed in the center. She grinned, looking noticeably more fierce this time as she looked into his eyes. With haste, Miu grabbed her breasts, moving them down onto Shuichi's crotch and sandwiching his dick between them.

"What?" Shuichi called back, gasping at Miu's sudden movement. He smiled as he felt Miu's soft breasts pressing against his cock, but he smiled at her as she started to move her breasts up and down the shaft. "Y-Yeah, keep going with that!" He called back.

Miu's face lit up as she smiled back at Shuichi, as she now had a certain confidence in herself that she was lacking before. She had a good feeling he'd be sticking around for a while.

Chapter END

Alright, that was my first chapter! It was just a test to see how well this would work. I admit I kinda stole this idea from Jibster's "The Luckster and His Luck", starring Makoto Naegi. Seriously, if you like this, I highly recommend going and checking that one out. Anyway, if any of you want to see more, just let me know who else you want to see!

Liar, Liar - Shuichi x Kokichi

Don't Disguise Your Feelings - Shuichi x Tsumugi

Bros Of The Stars - Shuichi x Kaito

Playing My Heartstrings - Shuichi x Kaede

I Only Live To Serve - Shuichi x Kirumi

The Beauty of Humanity - Shuichi x Korekiyo

A Killer At Heart - Shuichi x Maki

Do Robots Dream of Love? - Shuichi x K1-B0

Degenerate Males - Shuichi x Tenko

A Gentleman's Wish - Shuichi x Gonta

Magical Love - Shuichi x Himiko

Take Me Everywhere - Shuichi x Rantaro

Rite of Passage - Shuichi x Angie

The Prisoner's Dilemma - Shuichi x Ryoma


	2. A Killer At Heart (Shuichi x Maki)

Hello everyone, V-Create here again! I know it's been a while since the first chapter of this, because to be quite honest, I never expected this to gain quite as much traction as it did. I was sort of expecting this to fly under the rug, because even acknowledging that I wrote this embarrasses me. However, seeing how supportive y'all were really made me regret this a little bit less, so what the hell, I'm back at it.

So, the votes were:

 **A Killer At Heart:**  
Magical Love: 7 (Fucking lolicons, y'all are sick)  
I Only Live To Serve:  
Playing My Heartstrings: 3  
Degenerate Males: 3  
No Disguises: 1

I know Magical Love technically got more votes in the reviews, the rest of the votes for A Killer At Heart were from friends. I swear I'm not making this up because I wanted to avoid writing lolicon.

Okay, okay, I'm sorry to all of you who wanted to see Magical Love, I'll stop making fun of you now. Love ya~

Also, it looks like the age of Fujoshi is over, not a single person voted for one of the boys... not even Kokichi.

Anyway, here we go! You asked for it!

Maki Harukawa.

The Ultimate Assassin.

While a feared and stoic killer to the core, there was always a certain depth to her that she never showed to anybody else. Surviving the Killing School Semester seemed to leave a psychological wound on her that would never fully heal, yet she always approached every day with a poker face and an unwavering attitude. While she certainly was the toughest of all the survivors, she lost quite a bit during the Killing Game. Specifically, she lost the first man she ever fell in love with, Kaito Momota. Now living in the real world with Himiko Yumeno and Shuichi Saihara, she had to readjust to life as a completely normal person again. Though even that would prove quite difficult as she still would need to fill the hole in her heart that Kaito left.

She wasn't the only one to feel loss, however. Early on, Shuichi lost his first love as well - Kaede Akamatsu. Ever since, he would always push love to the side and seek the truth before anything else. Even then, he would come home late at night, always feeling somewhat incomplete.

It had only been three months after the end of the Killing School Semester. Shortly after the game ended, the last three survivors headed back out to the real world, one without Danganronpa. The three of them began living in a small two-bedroom apartment and had all slowly began adjusting back into the lives of normal people.

Shuichi was going to school to learn how to become an official detective, as he was still not technically considered one yet. He would work a part-time job at the local fast food place to help pay the bills during this time, and while it certainly wasn't glamorous, at least he didn't have to deal with his friends dying.

Maki was ready to be done with the assassin life forever. She had trouble finding a new job, and began working underground as an arms dealer. While it was sometimes difficult trying to keep her workplace hidden from the police, she still managed to hide in plain sight. As it was difficult to acquire many of her weapons in Japan, she would occasionally make quite a bit of money.

Himiko said she would find a job as soon as possible, but usually spent her days lying on the couch and watching television. She rarely got up to do anything but eat or go to the bathroom, and didn't even have her own room.

Today, Maki came back home around 8:00 pm. Past this time, the police were far more active and aggressive, so Maki would usually have to close up early to keep her black market hidden. Shuichi was working, though he would likely be out soon.

"Evening, Maki," Himiko greeted her from the couch. She didn't even turn her head back to face her.

Maki shot a cold glare at Himiko. "Did you just stay home again?" She asked.

"Nyeh… It's too much of a pain to look for work," Himiko muttered.

"You said you would start looking for work today. You can't spend all day watching TV," Maki scolded her, crossing her arms. "It's not fair that Shuichi and I work while you stay home and do nothing,"

"I'll look for work tomorrow…" Himiko yawned.

Maki huffed and shook her head. "You told us this yesterday. You can't keep doing this,"

Himiko looked back at Maki. "Hey, do you know how hard it is to find a job around here?! No one in town wants to see magicians anymore!"

"I couldn't find a job either, so I just made my own," Maki replied. "If you don't get a job soon, we're kicking you out,"

Himiko puffed her cheeks out at Maki. "Don't take your anger out on me because you're still upset about Kaito!"

Maki gasped at Himiko's exclamation. Her eyes and mouth widened at the Ultimate Magician, and Himiko covered her mouth in return. The two of them looked at each other in silence for a few seconds as Maki closed her eyes and turned away. She clenched her hands into fists as she remembered Kaito's parting words. I still need time to get over him. Maki thought to herself.

"I-I'm sorry! That was uncalled for…" Himiko whispered.

"Do you want to die?" Maki asked the former Ultimate Magician, not even looking in her direction as she headed into her room.

Silence drowned the room as an overall unhappy atmosphere set in. After a few minutes, Shuichi arrived home in his school uniform. "Hey. Good evening, Himiko," Shuichi greeted her, hanging his hat up on the hat rack by the door.

"Hey, Shuichi," Himiko called back, a downtrodden inflection in her voice.

"Himiko? What's wrong?" Shuichi asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked up to the couch.

"Maki and I got into a fight and now she's upset…" She mumbled to herself, not even looking back at Shuichi.

Shuichi scowled. "Himiko, you didn't stay at home all day again, did you?" He asked her, crossing his arms.

Himiko looked away for a second and gave a slow nod. "Y-yeah…"

Shuichi nodded in return, then sighed. "I know Maki gets upset about that. I wouldn't kick you out for something like this, but you really should be looking for work. It's not easy paying the bills by ourselves,"

"I said I would look tomorrow," Himiko told him.

"Well, just as long as you actually start tomorrow," Shuichi replied. "Anyway, I should at least make sure Maki isn't too upset,"

"She probably is. She threatened me!" Himiko shouted at him.

Shuichi couldn't help but smile as he heard Maki's signature "Do you want to die?" playing in his head. "She does that to everyone, you know. It's by force of habit,"

"I-It's not just that…" Himiko muttered. "I-I also… brought up Kaito,"

Shuichi blinked a few times, then gave an exasperated huff. "Himiko, please tell me you're joking,"

"I know! It was uncalled for! B-But it was an accident!" Himiko sputtered, sweat beginning to pour from her head.

Shuichi nodded. "I… See. I need to make sure Maki is doing okay." He headed down the short hallway and toward Maki's room, which had been locked shut. "Hey, Maki?" He called out, knocking on the door twice. A few seconds passed, but she did not do so much as respond. "Maki? Are you okay?" A concerned Shuichi asked.

After a few seconds, Maki unlocked the door and cracked open the door slightly, leaving barely enough room for one eye to be visible. "What do you want?"

"I… just want to say I'm sorry for what Himiko said," Shuichi replied.

Maki rolled her eyes. "Don't bother," she grumbled as she shut the door again. "It's her who said it, not you. Now leave me alone," She said behind her closed door.

Shuichi stood at Maki's doorway for a few seconds, then sighed and went into his room. He sat down at his desk, turned on a desk lamp and began reading a murder mystery novel from his shelf. He turned on a stereo, which was playing a CD he recently picked up. The song playing was his favorite song, "Clair de Lune" by Debussy. After a few minutes of reading through the first chapter, he closed the book and put it back on the shelf. He sighed, as he had solved the case before the first chapter had even ended. While he certainly appreciated his new quiet lifestyle, he couldn't deny that something was missing. As the song ended, he turned off his stereo and lamp, then lied down in his bed, staring at the ceiling. A certain pianist crossed his mind as he held back tears. He couldn't help it, he missed her so much. Not only that, he missed Kaito too. Right now he could be training and talking about the stars, but no. He had to be doing this. Shuichi pulled his blanket over himself, hoping to sleep away his misery.

In her own room, Maki was doing a set of intense push-ups, now dressed in gym clothing. She was still angry at Himiko for her earlier comment, and was trying to take her anger out productively. Despite her anger, though, Himiko was right. Things hadn't been the same. She wished a certain astronaut could be with her during her workout, as incompetent and idiotic as he may have been. In minutes, Maki had done 100 push-ups, and turned over to begin sit-ups. She held back tears as she recalled the nights where she, Shuichi, and Kaito would look at the stars during their training. After her workout was complete, she got up and sat on her bed. Things had been rather lonely for her, and she had been trying so hard to keep her emotions hidden from Shuichi and Himiko. After all, it had been three months, and it seemed like they had recovered.

What kind of assassin am I? Maki thought to herself. I pledged to be strong no matter what, and here I am, unable to let go of the man who stole my heart.

However, if there was anyone she knew who would understand her, it was her best friend, Shuichi. He was the most neutral and non-judgmental man she had ever met, and would no doubt be willing to listen to her. With a sigh, Maki got up and changed into a white t-shirt and red sweatpants, then exited her room. She then walked into the hallway toward Shuichi's room. She knocked on the door, doing her best to fight back tears. "Shuichi?" Maki asked.

Shuichi jumped a bit at the knock, and then opened the door for Maki. "Hey, Shuichi…" Maki whispered to him.

"What's going on?" Shuichi asked, turning his lamp back on. "You need anything?"

Maki entered Shuichi's room and sat down on his bed. "I… I just want to talk," She muttered to the detective. "I haven't really been able to talk to you, and I think I'm ready to,"

Shuichi nodded and took a seat next to Maki. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

Maki sniffled a little bit, but turned away from Shuichi as not to let him see her cry. "I miss Kaito. I thought three months would be enough to get over him, but I'm still thinking about him every day," She admitted to Shuichi. "All I want is to see him again…"

With another nod, Shuichi went silent and turned away from Maki. He wiped a tear from his eye as he remembered Kaito as well. There was something about that man's charisma, his optimism, his heart, that was irreplaceable. Shuichi gave a smile as he remembered everything Kaito said to him.

"Maki, I know this probably isn't much," Shuichi began as the assassin turned back to him. "But… I don't think Kaito would want us moping around like this. He would want us to remember the good times. He would want you to be happy,"

Maki smiled back at Shuichi as a tear ran down her cheek. "Shuichi…" She whispered to him. "You're right, that would be like Kaito," She replied, wrapping her arms around Shuichi's torso. "It may be impossible for me to really get over him, though…"

Shuichi felt his heart go aflutter as Maki hugged him. Her warmth imparting into his body gave him a sensation which he'd only ever felt once before - from his own first love, Kaede. He gasped, realizing just how often he had been thinking about Maki. He certainly spent a lot of time with her, didn't he? No, it was wrong for him to feel that way about a person who was just a friend.

They were just friends.

Just friends.

It was impossible for them to be anything more.

"...The impossible is possible," Shuichi replied. Maki gasped, hearing Shuichi repeat Kaito's own words.

"...You just have to make it so…" Maki whispered back, pulling away from Shuichi as the two looked into each others' eyes.

Shuichi gazed into the depths of Maki's eyes, allured by their deep ruby color and the glow that reflected back. Maki, in turn, was enamored with Shuichi's calm, caring eyes.

Maki reached her hand to Shuichi's, the two of them fumbling their fingers around until they intertwined with one another. Shuichi's hand was warm and sweaty, and he seemed to quiver at the touch of Maki's soft, thin fingers.

"What's wrong?" asked Maki, breaking the silence. Shuichi gulped and looked away. His heart began to race as every single memory with her was flashing back in his mind. From meeting her at the Academy for Gifted Juveniles, training with her and Kaito, investigating the third floor with her, to escaping the school with her and Himiko. He had spent quite a long time convincing himself that he had only seen her as a friend.

With her sitting on his bed, holding his hand, looking into his eyes, he wasn't sure how long he could keep himself convinced.

"I just…" Shuichi began, trying to come up with the right words. "I'm… really glad for all the time we've spent together, and… I'm happy to be your friend,"

Maki gave a warm smile at Shuichi. "Me too," She replied. "You know, Shuichi, you're my best friend. I don't think I've ever felt so comfortable with someone else in my entire life,"

Shuichi smiled back at Maki. "I could say the same about you," He replied. "I like you a lot, Maki Roll-" As Shuichi uttered those words, he gasped and covered his mouth. Maki gasped too, her eyes going wide. She turned away, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Goddammit…" Maki whispered to herself, puffing her cheeks and pouting. "I-I just had to get used to one person calling me that… Don't you start with it too! Do you want to die?"

Shuichi couldn't help but smile at her. Even if she was a cold-blooded killer, she had to be one of the cutest women he knew. "Okay, I'm sorry," Shuichi told her. "I won't call you that anymore,"

Maki shook her head and smiled at him. "It's okay," She replied. "In fact…" She looked around for a few seconds, then curled her finger in a "Come here" gesture. "I liked it," She whispered into his ear. Shuichi's hair stood on end at Maki's whispering, feeling his body shiver and goosebumps form on his skin. He didn't quite know how to describe this feeling.

But man, he liked it.

"R-really?" Shuichi asked her, his body going numb. His heartbeat was increasing at a rapid pace as Maki gently pressed her fingers against his chest. Shuichi gasped at her touch, going completely silent.

"Of course," She whispered to him, lowering her eyebrows a bit. "We've been through a lot, but one thing we've always had… was each other," She told him, her voice sounding almost sultry.

Shuichi gave a nervous smile toward Maki as she slowly leaned in toward him. Without much warning, she closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Before Shuichi could react, Maki's lips softly met his. Shuichi's heart began to race as he closed his eyes and embraced his friend.

His friend.

They were just friends.

But were they really just friends, if they were going to kiss like this?

After a few seconds, Maki let go and smiled at Shuichi. "I'm sorry, I'm not particularly good at giving fair warning," She whispered, her face going beet-red. Shuichi was blushing madly, his arms quivering. He never even kissed Kaede, yet here he was with Maki.

"...Is it… alright, to be doing things like this?" Shuichi asked. "I mean… we're just… friends,"

Maki shook her head. "I guess it's not, if we're just going to be friends," She replied. Shuichi sighed and looked down at his bed, suddenly feeling a wave of disappointment come over him.

Just friends, huh?

Not that there was anything wrong with that, but Shuichi wanted something more. He couldn't see Maki as just a friend anymore.

"...But I don't want to just be friends anymore," Maki whispered, playing with her hair. Her face flushed a bright red as she undid her hair ties. "I… I like you so much, Shuichi, I…" Maki began to trip over her words, her arms also trembling.

Shuichi couldn't help but smile again. "Maki, I… I like you too," He replied to her.

Maki wiped tears from her eyes and pressed down on Shuichi's chest, pushing him face-up on his bed as she straddled his waist, looking into his eyes from above. Shuichi could feel Maki's warm breath on his face as she leaned down and kissed him again, and Shuichi wrapped his arms around the assassin and returned the kiss. After a few seconds, Maki inserted her tongue into Shuichi's mouth, which incited a small jolt from the detective, though he reciprocated and stuck his tongue into her mouth as well. During this, Maki felt a bump coming from Shuichi's crotch poking at her leg.

Oh, crap, Shuichi thought to himself. emI'm not thinking like that, I swear-

Maki pulled away from Shuichi. "...You're hard," She told him, with a sultry grin gradually forming on her face. "You're getting eager, aren't you?"

"N-No!" Shuichi protested, freezing in place. "I-It's not like that!"

"It's okay," Maki replied, leaning next to Shuichi's ear. "I'm craving it too~"

Shuichi gasped. He didn't want to admit that he would occasionally fantasize about Maki, imagining her athletic, fit body. For him, this was a dream come true.

"Why don't I help set the mood?" Maki suggested before slowly taking off her shirt and throwing it on the ground, exposing her lacy white bra. Shuichi gasped at the sight of Maki's toned and slim abs, her tough arms, her surprisingly sexy underwear.

"Since when do you wear underwear like that?" Shuichi asked under his breath.

Maki tugged at her hair again and turned away, her face going red. "Umm… let's just say… Today wasn't the day I originally planned this,"

Shuichi's jaw widened at Maki's words as she put her hands on his cheek. "Well… does this mean I have to undress too?"

"If you want to keep going with this, I suggest you do," She replied.

Shuichi nodded and sat up, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the ground. "I-I'm sorry I'm not as toned or fit as you," He muttered to her, suddenly self-conscious of his skinny chest and slightly pudgy stomach.

"It's okay," Maki replied, smiling at him. "Besides, I think you're cute the way you are,"

Shuichi smiled at Maki, admiring her kindness and her beauty. Maki got off of the bed and pulled off her pants, leaving behind a pair of thin, lacy white panties. "Look, I match too,"

The detective went red at this sight, enamored with Maki's thick and muscular thighs. Nervous and excited, Shuichi unzipped his pants and slid them off, now in his black boxers. His cock was still just as erect. "Sorry my underwear can't be as sexy as yours," Shuichi apologized to her.

"Sweetchi," Maki began, coming up with an endearing nickname for Shuichi on the spot, "You don't need to apologize. I want this," As Shuichi shuddered at the new nickname, Maki straddled him again. "I know I'm not as big as some of the other girls you knew, but…" Maki untied her bra and threw it on the ground, exposing her medium-sized breasts and pink nipples. "Well… how about this?"

Shuichi went silent once more, trying not to stare too long at Maki's breasts. His ahoge seemed to perk up, and he suddenly poked Maki's nipple. The assassin gave a squeak and jolted a bit, then gave a nervous smile at the detective.

"Do you want to die?!" She asked out of habit. Shuichi jumped as well, immediately regretting his move. "S-Sorry, I just… I wasn't expecting you to suddenly take the initiative,"

Shuichi went silent again and gulped, freezing in place. Maki smiled and grabbed Shuichi's wrist, guiding his hand up to her breast again. "Wh-what?!"

"...That didn't mean I didn't like it," Maki told him, feeling Shuichi's hand dampen with his sweat. Shuichi gently grabbed Maki's breast, feeling it squeeze beneath his fingers. This elicited another squeak from Maki, who leaned in closer to Shuichi and pressed her crotch against his. "Can you feel it? Can you feel how-" Maki stumbled over her words again, but shook her head. emNo, this is right, She convinced herself. "Can you feel how wet I'm getting?" She whispered to Shuichi.

"Huh?" Shuichi asked. Though he could feel his dick pressing against Maki's crotch, he didn't know what she exactly meant.

"Here," Maki let go of Shuichi's wrist and then grabbed onto his other wrist, guiding his hand down her panties which were, in all honesty, rather damp. Shuichi gasped as he felt Maki's shaved, wet folds. His fingers trembled as he slowly stuck his fingers in and out of her, eliciting some quiet moans from Maki. "K-Keep that up," She whispered to him as she slid her hand down into Shuichi's pants, feeling his erect cock under her fingers. She slowly began to jerk him, to which Shuichi gasped and panted in rhythm with her motions. "Just tell me if you want to slow down, Shuichi," Maki whispered to him. Shuichi nodded as the two kept this up, as Shuichi fingered her faster and Maki jerked him harder. After about a minute of all this, Maki let go and untied her panties, throwing them somewhere on the ground.

Shuichi covered his mouth at the beautiful sight before him. While he had admittedly tried to imagine Maki nude before, this was something even beyond his expectations.

"You're staring again," Maki pointed out with a grin. "Do you want to die?"

Shuichi turned away, but the image of Maki had been burned into his mind. "S-Sor-" He stopped himself mid-sentence, remembering that Maki had told him not to apologize.

"Well, if I have to, so do you," Maki asserted, giving a devious grin as she pulled down Shuichi's boxers. Shuichi gasped at Maki's touch, his face flushing as she threw his underwear on the ground. Maki poked at Shuichi's dick, which made him shiver again. "So… we've gone this far. Guess it's safe to say we're no longer… just friends,"

Shuichi took a deep breath and looked into Maki's eyes. "We can go farther, can't we?" He whispered to her.

Maki smiled and kissed him on the lips for a brief moment. "I always imagined doing this with Kaito… I always thought he'd be the one I… lost my virginity to…" She whispered, looking away. Maki took a deep breath and looked into Shuichi's eyes. "I admit, it does feel wrong doing this with someone other than him…"

Shuichi nodded, and wrapped his arms around Maki. "No, I understand. I feel the same way, regarding Kaede… We always said we'd do it once we got out,"

The two turned away from each other again, then looked back into each others' eyes.

"...I think Kaede would understand. She'd want you to move on, and find the truth," Maki told him.

Shuichi nodded. "And the truth is… I want to d-do it with you, Maki," Shuichi stated, stuttering over his words. "I mean… we made it this far,"

Maki smiled at Shuichi as tears began to form in her eyes. "...It feels wrong… but so right," Maki nodded and pulled a condom, still in its wrapper, from her pant pocket. "Here, take this," She instructed him. "If we're gonna do it, we might as well be safe about it," Shuichi nodded in response as Maki unwrapped the condom and slid it onto Shuichi's cock before mounting herself atop him. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Shuichi nodded. "Let's do it,"

Maki gently pushed her crotch down onto Shuichi's dick, pushing it inside of her.

emIt's in… The two thought at once. They looked at each other as Maki began to grind her hips against Shuichi's, riding him back and forth. Shuichi similarly pushed against her as Maki's moans began to get louder, echoing through the room.

Outside in the living room, Himiko heard Maki's moans from Shuichi's room. "Nyeh?" She scratched her head, wondering just what was going on in there. She shrugged, deciding to ignore the odd sounds and just kept watching the television as reruns of crappy 90's sitcoms began to play, though Himiko was too lazy to change the channel.

"Shuichi! Yes! Keep going!" Maki called out, her pussy tightening and loosening around Shuichi's cock. As her loins began to ache more and more, she started to ride him faster as Shuichi pounded her in rhythm. The two of them were red in the face and sweating, gasping for air as the sounds of their wild fucking grew louder.

"M-Maki, I think I'm going to-" Shuichi sputtered out, reaching his breaking point.

"Do it," Maki commanded him. "Don't hold anything back,"

Shuichi screamed out as he ejaculated, filling the condom with his juices. Maki screamed out as well, orgasming seconds after Shuichi did. "...I came first…" Shuichi quietly muttered to himself in defeat.

Maki smiled at Shuichi, sliding herself off of him and kissing him again. "It's okay, that means you liked it,"

Shuichi smiled back at her and kissed her cheek. He gave a yawn and stretched his arms. "I think I should be getting to sleep," He told her. "I've got school tomorrow," He got up and turned his lamp off.

Maki nodded. "It's alright," She replied. "Would you mind if I slept with you tonight?"

Shuichi smiled and shook his head. "I would love that, please do," He slid underneath the covers as Maki snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Well… that was it, I guess I'm now a real woman, or something," She nervously giggled. "Don't laugh, but… I want to stay with you forever,"

Shuichi tried to hold back laughter as he held Maki against him. "It's okay. I want that too…"

Maki muttered something indistinct as she began to fall asleep in Shuichi's arms, the detective falling asleep with her. The two fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep as the night passed.

The next morning, Maki woke up with her head on Shuichi's chest. "Sweetchi?" She whispered. She looked at the clock on Shuichi's shelf. 7:50 am, it was almost time for him to go to school. "Sweetchi, wake up. You have school today,"

Shuichi's eyes slowly opened as he looked at the time. "Oh no, I better get going!" He frantically jumped up and got dressed, sloppily getting everything together as he and Maki exited his room.

"Morning," Himiko greeted them from the couch.

"Morning, can't talk," Shuichi greeted her back.

"You have a good day," Maki said to him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you when I get home, Maki Roll," Shuichi replied, kissing her back as he scurried out the door, practically bolting on his way to school.

As Shuichi left, Maki turned to Himiko.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night," Maki apologized to Himiko.

"Nah, you're good," Himiko replied. "Hey, why were you crying last night?" Himiko asked.

"Crying?" Maki raised an eyebrow, then gasped.

She heard everything!

"Uh, that wasn't crying-"

Himiko tilted her head. "Wait a minute, what's going on between you and Shuichi?"

Maki went dead silent. "Um…"

Himiko gasped and covered her mouth, and shuddered. "Gross," She whispered as she pulled her hat over her eyes. "Anyway, um… I'm gonna go look for jobs today," Himiko announced.

Maki smiled at Himiko. "That's good! Say, would you like to move into my room? I… think I'll be staying in Shuichi's room from here on out," She said with a blush.

What reason did she have to keep to herself anymore? Maki smiled as she watched Shuichi run to school. It was going to be hard waiting for him to come back, but it would be so worth it.

And with that, voting is back up again! Just let me know which of these you would like to see:

Liar, Liar (Shuichi x Kokichi)

No Disguises (Shuichi x Tsumugi)

Bros of the Stars (Shuichi x Kaito)

Playing My Heartstrings (Shuichi x Kaede)

I Only Live To Serve (Shuichi x Kirumi)

The Beauty of Humanity (Shuichi x Korekiyo)

Do Robots Dream Of Love? (Shuichi x K1-B0)

Degenerate Males (Shuichi x Tenko)

A Gentleman's Wish (Shuichi x Gonta)

Magical Love (Shuichi x Himiko)

Take Me Everywhere (Shuichi x Rantaro)

Rite of Passage (Shuichi x Angie)

Prisoner's Dilemma (Shuichi x Ryoma)


End file.
